


We've got this

by mooseintheocean



Series: J2 behind the scenes [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, hat!story, just saying, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseintheocean/pseuds/mooseintheocean
Summary: When the situation requires them to hide their true relationship both are struggling to get through it.This story is a hat story. Mentions of bearding. If that's not your cup of tea turn around now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story around TG, but I haven't finished it before December, so I decided to rewrite into Christmas themed fic. I was crazy busy around Christmas and did not have any time to write (or wanted to, thb). Although there's nothing christmasy about this story, beside the time of the year it's set in, it's waaaaaaay past its date, but I finally finished it. Yay!
> 
> This is my first Supernatural RPF ever and my first RPF in a very, very long time. I usually don't feel very comfortable writing RPF, which is weird considering I do love to read RPF, especially non-Au, lol. And I did have a couple RPF ideas saved up in my notes long before this story... Like I said weird, I don't get it either.  
> Anyway!  
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: It's all fiction. Any resemblance to real people is not quite accidental, but I mean no harm and make no money out of this story, nor have I any knowledge of anything like the following happening. As far as I know this story is a product of my imagination. I am just a fan.

After the last person finished their main course, Jared jumped to his feet gathering dirty plates and asking if anyone would like something to drink with their desserts. He got order for four coffees and some more red wine and then he was out of the dining room with the smile so forced that made Jensen’s heart break in hundred little pieces. He was sure he was the only one who noticed how obvious it was that Jared needed some time off and away from all these people. He excused himself with “I’m going to help him, not enough hands on this one” and was leaving to the “such a good boy”, “his mamma raised him well”, “great friend” chorus sung by Genevieve’s grandmothers and aunts. Ah yes, he was such a good friend that would love to put his friend to bed and cuddle the shit out of him to make him happy and relaxed again.  
Jared was gripping the kitchen sink tight enough that his knuckles turned white. Second coffee was already ready and steaming hot, but Jared made no move to refill the coffeemaker. Jensen hugged younger man's middle from behind and nuzzled his face between Jared’s shoulders blades, placing little kisses through the shirt. He was risking someone walking in on them, but the sink was off the kitchen door in the corner, so they were hidden enough to separate without raising any questions in case someone showed up.

“You look beautiful tonight”, Jensen whispered and he did, in his burgundy sweater with a gray collar poking out and in those tight black jeans hugging his legs in the right way and his hair was perfect, just like Jensen likes it best, full on display but not overly stylized, just hanging loosely. And he knew Jared was itching to put his beanie on, his beloved security blanket, but while he usually could get away with it, it wasn't the case tonight, “Did I tell you that already?”

Jared turned around in his arms and older man caught the end of the eye roll.  
“Only like five times”, Jared replied pretending to be annoyed but the little pink blush high on his cheeks and the flash of dimples dampened the effect.

“Well, it’s still not enough. I should’ve been telling you that every second”, Jensen’s voice was soft and he was running his thumbs from Jared’s cheeks to his jaw and up to his temples, where he knew the headache was getting worse and worse as the night progressed.

“You ol’ sap”, Jared’s dimples were on full display now, “turning full rom-com chick in your old days, huh?”

“Ah, what can I say, it’s the Christmas cheer talking”, Jensen was grinning broadly. He could see how this charade was getting to Jared with every passing second, but he was missing him so much too. And it took a lot of his willpower to stop himself from reaching over and cleaning Jared’s face where he smeared a little bit of sauce or from putting back the stray hair that fallen on his face or just putting his hand on Jared’s when it rests on the table. Even though he would have to reach across Danneel to get to Jared. He was really rethinking this whole “let’s not sit next to each other so I won’t grope you in front of the whole family” deal. He knows it is worse for Jared. He couldn’t be here yesterday when the guests arrived (and Jared, like a good Texas boy he is, let them all stay in their house), that would just look weird, with how they’re "just friends" and all that. He got to Jared’s as early as he was able to today, so he could “help out with the dinner, ma'am”, especially since Genevieve is pregnant now. Her grandmother was cooing over him, what a good friend he is and so handsome and sweet while Jared was passing with clean plates to set the table in a dining room and stopped just for a second, putting his head on Jensen’s shoulder and said, “that he is grandma, that he is”. It was the first time Jared touched him beside the way way way too short hug he got upon arriving. And it made his heart take the roller coaster ride inside his chest, as if he was some teenage girl talking to her first crush. And they are grown ass men, they can go couple days without seeing each other but never like this, when the situation requires them to hide their relationship for extended period of time. It always took a lot from Jared. It wasn’t some social media post or even couple hours in front of the fans at the conventions or an interview. It was full on bearding. 24/7 exhausting acting. Being on your toes all the time, hoping nothing will slip out. And it was even worse this time, because usually they could be themselves behind closed doors, but this particular situation required them to be separated and Jared to be at the very front of the battle. Jared's parents and siblings visited as well as Genevieve’s mom and her step-dad.. They knew the truth and this Christmas would have looked differently if they were the only guests. But Genevieve and her mom invited their grandmother and aunts that were never let in on the true nature of their relationship. There were plans to just split up for Christmas, just so they would be on the safe side, but both were pretty reluctant about it. Jared had doubts about getting through these couple days pretending to be in a happy relationship with Genevieve without any problems and Jensen didn't want to leave him by himself to deal with the aftermath. Jared is working on his mental health constantly and he is getting better, slowly but surely, but pretending to be someone he is not is a huge part of his problems. They both knew what they were getting into, but sometimes it felt like they were a little in over their heads. Especially with the way it gets to Jared. Jensen still remembers that awful time around European conventions in 2015. It pained him so much to see his boy like this, spinning out of it. And then to let him leave and not be with him for another couple weeks was truly one of the worst times in Jensen's life. Jared has never deserved anything like this happen to him. He was one of the purest souls Jensen has ever met, always kind and loving and compassionate. And seeing this beautiful man struggling so much he always wondered at the injustice of the world.  
They finished the coffees in comfortable silence, casually touching whenever they wanted, trying to make up for the lost time. They shared a slow long kiss just before they went back to the dining room where everyone was waiting. Even if it already is a dessert time it still going to be a long night.

 

 

Jensen rolled over in his bed. He came back well over an hour ago, fairly tired and ready to sleep, especially since he was on a baby duty that night so he should get as much sleep as he could when all three little devils were sleeping peacefully. But he couldn't fall asleep. He was wearing one of Jared's t-shirts, because it was very cozy and soft and yes, he missed Jared and it smelled like him. No one ever need to know about that anyway. He very well knew why he had trouble sleeping. He was worried about Jared. He looked exhausted by the time everyone was going to bed. Jensen stayed there as long he could, leaving only to drive the kids and Danneel back home. He saw Jared was fed up with Genevieve. They usually got along alright, especially in those kind of situations, but the constant pretending and playing it up was getting to much. He was on a verge of finally falling asleep when he felt his bed dip. That should make him bolt upright fully awake to face the intruder, but his senses were overfilled with the scent he knew all too well. That woody musky scent belonged to one person only. The one person who should always be there right next to him in this bed. Any bed. Anywhere anytime actually. Without really opening his eyes he positioned himself so he could accommodate Jared in any way he wanted. When he felt that warm strong body slip into his arms, a head finding its place on his arm, face all snuggled up to his neck, a strong arm circled around his waist and legs tangled with his legs, he felt at home at last. He might or might not took a huge sniff of Jared's scent before wrapping his arms around his boy, fingers finding its rightful place in the younger man hair moving in a pattern only they knew.

"Did you drive here in the middle of the night?", he whispered right into younger's man ear.

"I walked, actually. So I can pretend I was out running in case I'll get caught in the morning."

"This is ridiculous", Jared visibly tensed at that words and Jensen added hurriedly, "No, not you coming here. You're just were you should be. Just- the fact that we ended up this way. It's just..."  
Jensen trailed off, they both knew what it was, they have talked about it more then once. But since they didn't figure out a good way out of this yet, there was nothing that could have been done right then. They simply shared body heat for couple minutes in a comfortable silence.

"I've missed you", Jared's voice was barely audible even in the stillness of the room.

"I missed you too", Jensen brought younger man even closer to him, his left hand going up and down Jared's back, "You were an amazing host tonight. I had a great time".

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Coming here in the middle of the night..."

"Sh, I've got you baby. You know I always got your back. And there's nothing you need to apologize for. I'm really happy you came, couldn't sleep alone," Jensen was kissing Jared's face in between the words. He meant it, all of it. There is nothing he wouldn't do for Jared, and all he could do now is to give this beautiful man anything he wants and needs. Because Jared may need a lot of care, attention and love sometimes but Jensen is always happy to provide. Mostly because he loves that man unconditionally, but also because Jared never steals all that, he just borrows it. And he always returns twice as much when he gets better. Being in love with Jared is one of the best things that ever happened to him, second only to being loved by Jared.

"You're amazing you know that right? So strong, getting through all of this for us. I love you so much." He kissed Jared like he was trying to pour all that love he has got for him right into his mouth and was selfishly stealing every breath Jared gave him, just to make himself breathe easier. He cradled Jared as close to him as he could, trying to make him feel loved and cared for and protected from the whole world outside. “Sleep now, baby duty tonight.”

 

  
He woke up with the feeling of being observed and sure enough when he opened his eyes there were two sets of grinning faces looking back at him.

"We were wondering if you can wake up just from people staring at you," said Jared and JJ giggled.

"Apparently I can," Jensen wiped his face with his hand, "shouldn't you be sleeping young lady?"

"Bad dreams," Jared quickly replied and hugged JJ closer to his chest where she was sitting between the two of them.

"Is this why you are here, uncle Jared? Did you have a bad dream too?", JJ asked. It was quite rare for them to stay here together, they usually stayed at Jared's guest house, so she wasn't really used to seeing them both in Jensen's bedroom in the middle of the night.

"You could say so. Your daddy is the best for when you have nightmares, he can always protect you," Jared answered JJ, but his eyes never left Jensen's. He was looking at him with such fond expression and love that Jensen had to blink back... something, definitely not tears. He will blame it all on being tired if Jared ever brings it up.

"Alright princesses, lie down and let's get you some more sleep," they arranged JJ between them, but Jensen did everything he could to still be able to hold Jared, "did she wake you up?"

"While she was climbing up the bed."

"Uhm, sorry. And then uncle Jared told me shhhh and that you should look at something pretty to make the nightmares go away quicker and then we were just watching you. You woke up pretty fast", they both giggled.

"All right, all right you two. Sleep now or you won't get any dessert tomorrow." Now that was a real scare for both of them. Jared quickly closed his eyes and pretended to snore. JJ giggled and followed suit. And Jensen couldn't be happier. He gripped Jared's octopus hand where it was lying on his waist and closed his eyes loving the strong squeeze he got in response. He was ready to drop off again.

 

  
He was woken up couple hours later by cries from the baby monitor. He quickly turned it off, so his precious bed mates wouldn't wake up. Jensen sighed and looked down at Jared. Just watching him sleep safe and sound in his arms made everything seemed fine now. Sometimes he is afraid he will sell them out during cons or interviews with the way he gets caught up in his love for this boy. And he definitely does not want to ruin everything they worked so hard for and everything that has cost Jared already, because he cannot reign in his heart eyes. This thing is bigger than him and it scares him shitless. But if it means having Jared next to him like that for the rest of his life he is willing to be freaking terrified for ever.

  
He kissed both heads that were barely sticking from under the covers and went to the twins' room to check up on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love only when you liked the story.  
> Comments are love even when you didn't and you want to help me get better :)
> 
> And WOW, I just realized that the last story I posted was two and a half years ago :o How is that even possible?! Time flies so fast. And I definitely _need_ to finish all the fics I started since then. I am so bad at keeping my own deadlines but great at procrastinating.


End file.
